


Darkness Brings Light

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick writer a poem for his lover. </p><p>An appreciation piece for Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Brings Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Alan! I just wanted to let you know that you are loved and that with everything you go through you aren't alone. You have a family now, I love you <3.
> 
> Disturbed- The Light https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUR_JLeYkSk&list=LLwXH4Wv_OkK2unqNyrBulLA&index=3
> 
> Listen to that carefully sometime, it has sure helped me.

**When you think all is forsaken**  
**Listen to me now**  
**You need never feel broken again**  
**Sometimes darkness can show you the light**

 

There is light here  
In this heavy black there are beacons of untarnished heavens  
Sunshine and salvation  
There is always the chance to love again  
To find peace again  
Even when it feels as though there’s none left  
There will be happiness again  
For she’s as strong as sadness  
With her straw blonde hair and pearly gate eyes  
Her dress pure and white  
Like no dirt or misfortune has ever touched her  
She waits for you always because she is light itself  
And she has always conquered fear  
Has always carved hope into your veins knowing it hurts  
But not forever  
There is calm blossoming in your quivering chest  
Despite how you’ve caved in on yourself  
There is fight in desperation  
Determination in each tear  
Rescue in each cry for help  
Good memories no matter the cost of the bad ones  
Her armor is your skin  
Your defense against yourself  
But there is _always_ light  
Always a home to come to  
Even as you lay destitute and barren on your bedroom floor  
There will be strength in you one day  
There will be a solution to this never ending puzzle  
Some of us were made to be broken  
Broken so the whole is stronger and valiant  
Yes, the night has been long  
The rain heavy in your eyes  
Your blood and suffering stark red and ugly against your sheets  
Pieces of you smeared all along your failures  
But you have not died yet  
You are still _breathing_  
You are still here  
And there is light  
Out there somewhere  
Patiently urging you to come home  
Until you find those perfect arms  
That perfect morning blessing  
She waits for you  
And I am waiting too  
For our freedom from pain  
From panic and its jagged edge  
The unshackling of what binds us  
She wants to repair our undoing  
Wants us safe and cared for  
So let’s wait together my love  
Let’s wait for the light  
You deserve this  
More than anyone  
_You deserve this_


End file.
